


In A Different Reality

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: In Another Reality [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, implications of rape, mutliple au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing Lotor and Pidge in different realities. Some of these will have dark themes and content.





	1. Pampered Emperor

        They are happy. He has the option for a harem but he choses a singular Earth female to be his wife.

        His darling Katie. He rests his head on her lap as she feeds him all manner of fruits and berries.

        “Do you love me?” He asks, grabbing for a glass of wine. His wife merely giggles and rolls her eyes.

        “Why wouldn’t I?”

        Lotor can think of many reasons. His empires occupation and enslavement of her home planet. Separating her from her family. The list could go on.

        “I don’t know, maybe you are just with me because of my good looks.” He watches as she takes his hand and kiss’s his fingers.  He sits up, carful not to bump her head. “Maybe you like having a powerful husband. Maybe you’re just biding your time until you kill me. How do I know you really love me, Pidge?” Pidge took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

        “Do our nights together mean nothing? The fact that I’m excited for our child to enter this world?” She smiled at him. “You make me so happy, I could never want for anything more. And all you ask is for simple pampering and children. How could I not love you with every fiber of my being?” Lotor turned to face her. He smiled at her words. “What?”

        “I am truly a lucky Emperor, not only do I have loving parents and an unbeatable empire. But I have the most devoted mate in the universe.”

        “I’d love you even if you didn’t rule the entire known universe.”

        “Even if I was cruel?”

        “Yep.”

        “Turned against you?”

        “We’d manage.”

        “What if I had fallen for someone else? What if we hated each other?”

        “Lotor, our love would find a way. I mean, I was a simple daughter of a military scientist and a botanist. And you were the crown prince of Daibazaal, an alchemist of Altea, researcher of Quintessence and the universe. Yet, you found me, a needle in a hay stack, and out of anyone in the universe you chose me. You had so many other options, better options, but you chose me and only me.”

        “For me you are the only option, darling.” Lotor pulled her to his chest. “There is no one else for me. Only you.” Pidge cuddled his chest. “Am I the only one for you?”

        “Of course. I’m almost insulted you’d think otherwise.” They sat there cuddling each other for hours, reassuring one another that the only one for each of them was the other.

        Finally, a knock at the door caused them to part.

        “Sire, your required for the meeting with the leaders of the most recently acquired planet.” The guard looked nervous to interrupt them. Pidge stared at her husband as if begging him not to go. “The meeting starts in 10.” The guard swiftly left.

        “I’m afraid our time is up.” Lotor sighed. Pidge grabbed his hand.

        “Do you really have to go? Can’t you just stay here with me? I’m sure your father could handle the negotiations.” He smiled at her remorsefully and pried her hand off him.

        “You know I have to go, what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t rule my kingdom.” Pidge nodded upset.

        Lotor gave her a kiss before he left her. She shook her head and laid down on the plush couch. Her husband’s warmth still lingering.

        _What kind of husbands leaves his wife alone in a room for hours on end?_

        Pidge sighed curling up on her side, waiting for him to return.


	2. Altean Alchemist

        He didn’t know how to react to her. She was an Altean in his alchemist class. She had to have been the smartest one there, even better than himself. Her hands worked fast, but with purpose. Her voice was fierce and intelligent. Her eye’s filled with curiosity. And her smile, made his insides feel as though butterflies were on a rampage.

        Lotor was sure she didn’t notice him though, not more than anyone else did anyway. It was hard to go unnoticed when you’re the Prince of one of the alliances most powerful planets.

        “To complete your training, you will sign up for apprenticeships to already powerful Alchemist and assist them. They will pass you when they think your training is complete. Remember an alchemist can have up to two apprentices.”  The professor announced. Everyone began to clamor and gossip on who they were choosing, and who their co-apprentice should be.

        To Lotor’s shock the girl he had been admiring approached him.

        “Prince Lotor.” She bowed.

        “Katie!” Lotor nearly jumped out of his seat. The girl giggled.

        “Call me Pidge.” Pidge smiled at him sweetly. “Who are you going to chose as your mentor?”

        “Oh… I’ve been from my home planet long enough. I’ll probably return to Daibazaal and train under my mother.” Lotor admitted. _Though, if you select a alchemist like King Alfor or Allura, I’ll probably train with them so we can spend time together._ He thought to himself with a nervous smile.

        “Your mother is accepting apprentices?” She whispered, as if it was a secret between them. Lotor nodded. “Do you mind if I join you?”

        His heart skipped a beat, and he stared dumb founded.

        “Of course. I mean.” He coughed to clear his voice. “It’s not up to me, but if you would like to sign up, I’d be happy to have a familiar face around.”

        “Alright, then we’ll sign up together.” Pidge grabbed his hand and led him down to the Professor. “Ma’am, Prince Lotor and I were discussing signing up for Empress Honerva.” The Professor nodded and imputed the information.

        “Alright, you’ll be receiving all the information like the flight date within the next week. Good luck, though I doubt you two will need it. You’re my best students.” Pidge and Lotor left to let the other students sign up.

        They both gathered their things from their desks. Lotor watched her as she started leaving the room.

        _Take the chance, it’s now or never._

        “Wait! Pidge!” Lotor chased after her. She paused in the hall.

        “Yes, Prince Lotor?”

        “Um… I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch together to celebrate and do research on my mother’s current projects. We can never be too prepared you know!”

        “I’d love to.” She stared at him for a second when he didn’t make a move to walk with her down the hall. “Is there something else?”

        “Lotor.”

        “Excuse me?”

        “You don’t have to call me Prince, just Lotor.”

        “Alright, Lotor, let’s grab that lunch I know a great place.” Lotor nervously followed her to a small, off the beaten path, café. “They have the best food across the Universe, promise.” Pidge entered and waved to the waiter behind the counter.

        “Yo, Hunk, Pidge is here with a boy!” He shouted back. A tall broad-shouldered man walked out, covered in flour.

        “What!? Pidge when did this happen?”

        “Whatever you two think is going on, it’s not. This is Prince Lotor of Daibazaal. We’re gonna both be apprentices to Honerva.” Pidge scolded. Hunk shrugged but shook Lotor’s hand anyway.

        “Sorry for Lance jumping to conclusions. We just don’t see Pidge brining too many people through, guys, girls, or otherwise.” Hunk smiled at Lotor.

        “So, you bring an attractive young man through, and you’re not even dating him?” Lance whined. Lotor blushed at the comment and glanced at Pidge.

        _I wish…_ Pidge crossed her arms at Lance.

        “You sound like my mother.” Pidge groaned before turning to Lotor. “Sorry about them. Hunk and Lance are two of my best friends, so they can be a bit… Much… at times.”

        The two ate and researched together. Lotor couldn’t help but blush at the situation. It was almost like a date.

        Then it came to part ways until their apprenticeship’s started. He truly didn’t want his time with her to end.

        “Well, I should get started packing. I can’t wait to work with you.” She held out her hand to shake his own. Lotor stared at her in wonder.

        _Kiss her!_

        “Yeah… We could always have more study sessions like this.”

        “I’m sure you have more important duties to attend to as a Prince than study sessions with a plain Alchemist in training.” Her smile was bitter sweet, it didn’t reach her eyes. Was that how she saw herself.

        “Nothing is more important than you!” Lotor immediately covered his mouth. His ears drooped in embarrassment. “What I mean is just… Well…” Pidge was frozen in place staring at him. Her eye’s wide in shock. “Katie… I like you. I have since our first year, when I saw you in history, and you treated me like you would treat anybody else I had the biggest crush. And as we’ve grown that crush has developed into something bigger. My heart skipped a beat when I heard you wanted the same mentor as me… You don’t have to feel the same but… I will always have time to be with you, in any way you’d like me. I love you, Katie.”

        Only silence followed as they stared into each other’s eyes. Lotor wanted to run, he had said too much, exposed his feelings to early. Then Pidge ran into his arms and kissed him.

        “I love you too!” She cried happily into his chest. “You probably don’t remember it but… You helped me in the library, some jerks moved the book I was searching for to a shelf I’d never be able to reach, and you got it for me. Even though you needed it for the same class you let me check it out. As soon as you told me we were both aiming for the same Alchemist as our mentor my heart soared. I just figured you’d want someone more… Suitable.” Lotor held her close.

        “Who cars if everyone thinks your suitable! I think your perfect!” Lotor smiled happily cupping her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Would you do me the honor of letting me court you?”

        “Call it dating and we have a deal.”

        The two kissed under the light of Altea’s moon. Excited for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Au/Alternate Realities for this fic are open!


	3. Childhood Innocence

        Prince Lotor was conquering his first planet, at the age Equivalent of a 16-year-old.  He set foot on this “Earth” and looked for a native to learn more about the planet with.

        Then he saw her, a girl around 14 swinging on a swing set. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she wore a green and white dress and black leggings.

        Lotor smiled and approached her.

        “Excuse me!” He shouted, ignoring the Guards chasing after him. “Hey!” The girl paused her swinging and glanced in his direction and stared in wonder.

        “ALIENS!” She practically jumped off her swing. “Holy crow aliens!”

        “I mean, we don’t come from this planet, but-“ The girls golden eyes stared into his blue.

        “What’s it like? Outer space?” The guards were one wrong move from separating the two. Until they noticed the glimmer in Lotor’s eyes.

        “Amazing! What about your planet what can you tell me?” Lotor excitedly asked sharing her enthusiasm.

        “Well I could tell you about this place, or you can come to dinner with me! My parents can tell you everything you want to know! Plus you probably need a place to stay!”  The girl dragged him with her. “My names Katie.”

        “Oh, how rude of me! I’m Prince Lotor.”

        “Wow, a Space Prince!” Katie smiled at him. “Wait till you meet my brother Matt, he’s the coolest!”

        “What is ‘Cool’ on this planet?”

        The entire walk home Katie explained everything Lotor asked, from the electrical systems to the local ‘street’ terms.

        Her parents almost had a heart attack seeing their daughter holding the hand of what was obviously an alien with guards.

        But they fed him and his entourage non the less.

        “So, Prince Lotor, how long are you staying on Earth?” Sam asked nervously.

        “As long as it takes to convince the planet to join the empire.” The tiny alien explained before holding his plate out. “Lady Holt, may I have more of the… Katie, what was the yellow stuff covered in the pale yellow stuff?”

        “Corn and the stuff on top is called butter,” Katie explained reaching over the prince to grab salt.

        “Right! Lady Holt, may I have some more corn and butter please?”

        “You can call me Colleen, Lotor.” Colleen patted Lotor’s head. “So where are you, parents.” Lotor lowered her fork immediately.

        “My dad is the Emperor of my culture, and my mom… Well Everyone tells me she’s gone now.” Lotor immediately shook his head. “But its ok now! Because I have Dayak, and my guards, and Kova, and now I have Katie to play with.” Colleen and Sam glanced at each other.

        “Matt, why don’t you and Pidge show Lotor your new game.” The two children grabbed the Prince and dragged him to the living room.

        “Who’s Pidge?”

        “It’s a dumb nickname my family gave me,” Katie mumbled setting up a green bean bag.

        “It’s cute, actually it sounds like the Galra goddess of war and beauty, Pitishd.” Lotor smiled at Katie. “I think it’s a pretty name.”

        After a few hours, the adults entered the room.

        “Lotor, as long as its ok with your father, you can stay with us, during your stay on earth. I know the diplomats at the Garrison would love to meet you.” Sam kneeled. Lotor smiled at the human.

        “Really?”

        “Can he sleep in my room tonight until we get his room set up?” Katie asked.

        “Sure, but I’ll have Lotor’s new room set up tomorrow, seeing as the guest room just needs new sheets.” Colleen smiled.

        “Come on Lotor, I can lend you some old pj’s.” Matt dragged Lotor to his own room and handed him some clothes that no longer fit.

        Lotor managed to find his way to Katie’s room on his own. She looked like a princess with her hair down. Her nightgown was a pretty purple.

        “Where do I sleep?” Lotor asked.

        “Right here.” Katie scooted over and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Blush managed to claim Lotor’s face, but he wrote it off as a human custom.

        Katie turned off her light and threw her comforter over them.

        “Hey, Pidge?” Lotor mumbled poking her cheek.

        “What?”

        “I’m glad you’re the one I ran into at the park.”

        “Me too.”

        The sat staring in silence.

        “Hey, Lotor?”

        “Yeah?”

        “I like your ears.”

        “Thanks, I like your eyes.”  
        “Thanks!”

        The two drifted off into sleep, a new friendship budding, but unaware of what the future would hold for their hearts.


	4. Traveling Together

        She ran. It was all she had ever known. Her mother told her the Galra would like nothing more than to wipe their race off the face of the universe. She was taught to run and run fast. She left no evidence behind, not even her real name. The empire just knew here as the hacker Pidge, who hacked for whoever found her and paid the highest.

        A good shot to the leg and the Altean woman was downed. The galra only knew she was Pidge, not that she was Altean. The bandages on her checks hid that, and the beanie on her head covered her ears. The Galra dragged her into their ship and threw her in a cell.

        She was given a crude med kit to aid the recovery of her shot leg, and she made do with what little supplies she was given. She almost jumped at the sound of the door opening. The prince entered.

        “How’s your leg?”

        “Eat Yalmore shit.” She spat at him figuratively and literally. He wiped the spit from his cheek. He walked toward her and yanked her beaning off.

        “Just as I expected.” He mumbled forcing her Bandages off as well. “An Altean, your rather young though.”

        “And your rather annoying you prick!” She moved to punch him but her pined her hands to the wall behind her.

        “I’m here to help.” He whispered. Pidge swiftly gave him a kick to the nuts, causing him to colaps on top of her. He groaned in pain but held strong. “There are other Altean’s, I can take you too them!”

        “Prove it.” She demanded. Lotor nodded and took a letter out, with a seal that she recognized. It was her mothers. She read the note before nodding.   “You said others?”

        “Yes, I’ve been trying to save our species for thousands of years. I wish my gaurs wouldn’t have shot you though.” Lotor picked her up and carried her out of the cell. He glared at the gaurds. “She’ll be acting as a consort through out our travels.” Pidge blushed.

        “You failed to mention that bit!” She angrily whispered. Lotor chuckled.

        “Because it’s a lie so you aren’t kept in a cell, Pidgeon.” He claimed before winking at her. “Though I can’t say I’d be opposed to the idea.”

        The journey to the colony was long. Lotor tried to keep her busy, until eventually he just told stories of his life. She’d sit in listen occasionally ask questions.

        “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” She said after one of his story’s.

        “It made me the man I am today.”

        “Lotor, you’re an amazing person who deserves so much more than what your father gives you.” She held his hands to her heart, and Lotor felt his own skip a beat. “I wish there was a way to go back in time and save you from all that or heal how you’ve been hurt in the past.”

        “Though I doubt it will ever happen, I heard others say, ‘love is a hell of a drug’. Which I’ve learned is street talk for medicine.” Lotor joked. He noticed Pidge wasn’t laughing. “Katie? Did I say something wrong?”

        “Why do you think you’ll never find love?”

        “I’ve gotten millions killed due to my stubbornness, I don’t deserve love.”

        “I think it should be up to the person that falls for you either you deserve it or not.” Her voice was small. Like it was whenever she exposed herself emotionally. His heart skipped another beat.

        “Pidgeon, you deserve someone so much better than m- mph!” His words were caught off by her lips. The kiss was quick but filled with feelings.

        “You don’t get to decide who I deserve!” She cried after breaking the kiss. “I love you Lotor, and nothing you do will ever chance that!”

        His heart wouldn’t stop pounding. He knew he had to do something, he couldn’t risk his feelings causing her to get hurt.

        “I…” He looked her in the eye. He had to do it. He had to shatter both of their hearts. “I don’t share your feelings…” Pidge let go of his hands and smiled bitterly.

        “Of course.” He couldn’t look at her. “Why would someone as amazing as you love me.”

        “Wha-“ Lotor looked up in time to watch her running out of his room with tears in her eyes. “Katie!”

        He searched the entire ship. Sent guards out and looked through security footage. Finally, he found her.

        But it was too late. She had run into a new guard who didn’t know the rules of his ship, and the guard had shot her on sight for her Altean heritage.

        Another, more experienced guard, saw what the younger had done and scolded him, then they helped move the body to be disposed of.          

        Lotor watched in horror as they burned her body, like a witch then scattered her ashes across the ship like dust, as if the prince would have never found out.

        After sobbing for what felt like hours Lotor swore to never love again.

 


	5. Christmas Mistletoe

        She stood watching her friends and their lovers take turns under the mistletoe. She wasn’t jealous, honestly. But she couldn’t help but long for someone who’d want her under the mistletoe. Pidge excused herself to the balcony.

        _Why did I even come, I knew everyone else had dates._

        Pidge stared at the city lights. Another Christmas party bust before she spent the holidays alone. There wasn’t enough money in the budget this year to afford a ticket home. She sipped on the eggnog she had been given, it was probably spiked.

        The door behind her slid open. She guessed it was probably a couple who was sneaking out onto the balcony for some romantic making out.

        “Glad I’m not the only one disgusted by all the snogging.” His voice was accented, and deep. Pidge turned only to be met with the most handsome guy she’s ever met.

        He had long platinum blond hair, tried back into a ponytail, blue eyes, and tan skin. He was a good foot or two taller than her and dressed like a millionaire.

        “You’re date late?” He asked joining her, a glass of wine in his hand.

        “Nope, came alone.” Pidge shrugged. “Pidge.” She introduced.

        “Lotor Daibazaal.” Lotor looked her up and down. “You’re way to pretty to be here alone, Pidge.” He took a sip of his wine. She blushed and turned away. He was making fun of her, she knew it. “Don’t be like that, wall flower.” His arms wrapped around her.

        “What about you? Don’t have a girl or guy waiting inside.”

        “I’m also tragically single. My cousin Allura invited me, she failed to mention that I should bring a date.”

        “Not Allura’s fault we’re her only two single friends.” Pidge joked. Lotor smiled.

        “Dance with me?” She stared at him after his question for a moment. Then she shook her head.

        “I don’t dance.”

        “Then I’ll teach you.”

       

        Pidge woke up with a terrible hangover. She looked around. This wasn’t her apartment. It looked like a suite.

        _Oh god, did I go home with a stranger?_

        She tried to recall the previous nights events after dancing. She had a few extra drinks of eggnog. Flirted with Lotor, kissed him under the mistletoe then… Nothing after that.

        She blushed at the kiss part before taking in her attire. She was no longer in the festive sweater dress, instead she was wearing over sized yoga pants, and a long t-shirt that might as well been a dress. The room she was in was large, dark colors everywhere.

        The door opened revealing Lotor with a tray of food.

        “Morning, Mistletoe.” Lotor said with a smile. “How are you feeling.”

        “Uh… Fine… I’m just trying to remember what happened last night…” She admitted, hoping what she thought happened didn’t.

        “Someone spiked the eggnog with some really strong stuff. You had one to many. Everyone else did too. I’m lactose so I didn’t drink any. I didn’t know where you lived so I brought you back to my place.” Lotor explained setting the tray on the side table. “We kissed and cuddled, that’s it.” He kissed her on the lips, causing Pidge to blush.

        “Oh… I’m sorry I’m not usually like that.” She wanted so bad to run.

        “It’s cute, don’t worry. Are you spending the holidays with anyone?”

        “No, I couldn’t afford a plane ticket home.” Pidge admitted biting a piece of toast. “Even if I went my family would bug me about finding a boyfriend. You?”

        “I haven’t spoken to my father in years. Allura invited me to spend it with her and her fiancé, but…”

        “I don’t blame you for declining the offer.” Pidge laughed.

        “Why don’t we spend them together?” Lotor suggested. “We’re both lonely, and I have all this extra space.”

        “I don’t want to impose.”

        “I like you.” Lotor admitted. “And I want to get to know you. If this doesn’t work out, at least we didn’t spend the holidays alone. If it does, maybe you’ll have someone to take home for Christmas next year.”

        Pidge thought about Lotor’s words. There was really no harm in them.

 

        So, they spent Christmas and New Years together. Then Valentines and Easter. Then summer at the beach. Then Halloween and Thanksgiving.

        Next thing Pidge knew they were seated in first class together on a plane.

        Lotor’s arm was around her as he read a book. Occasionally he’d lean over to kiss her cheek.

        “You nervous?” He asked noticing her fidget in the corner of his eye.

        “A bit, I’ve never brought anyone home. And certainly, never anyone as attractive as you.”

        “You flatter me.”

        “You deserve it.” Lotor chucked. The intercom announced they’d be landing soon. The two waited until it was safe to leave the plane. Then they waited in line for a rental.

        “I hope all our gifts arrived on time.”

        “All else fails I can go out and buy new ones.”

        “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

        “Pidge?”

        “Hmm?”

        “Mistletoe.” He pointed up. Pidge glanced and blushed.

        “I’m surprise you waited so long.” Pidge giggled. Lotor leaned down to kiss her.

        “Merry Christmas to us.” Lotor mumbled before kissing her. Pidge squeaked and kissed back.

        “Merry Christmas.”


	6. Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back to the Dark Lotor you all know and love me for.

        Lotor had heard rumors of a witch in the forest. He had been curious, so he set out to find her. Only to eat a poisoned berry and get deathly ill.

        _This is it, this is how I die. Bested by a berry._ Lotor thought looking into the sky through the branches. He heard the rustling of brush and glanced in the direction of the trees.

        A brown tabby with bright green eyes jumped into Lotor’s lap meowing loudly.

        “Green! Where did you go?” Out from the same trees a woman emerged. Lotor confused her for an angel at first.

        Long sunset colored hair braided over her shoulder. Planets woven in. She wore a green tunic and brown pants with boots. She ran over to him immediately, golden eyes behind glasses.

        “Sir? Are you Alright?” She felt his face before looking around. “Shit! You ate unbloomed Juniberries!” She quickly opened the back she had and started messing with ingredients.

        Soon she had a green liquid that bubbled. She held the cup to Lotor’s lips.

        “Drink or you’ll die!” Lotor followed the instructions. He laid back, he still felt like shit but he guessed the medicine needed time to set in.

        The woman was full of surprises, her medical and herbal knowledge, her strength to lift and carry him to her house, and the way the forest bowed before her.

        Her home was just as enchanting. The cottage was built into the base of a large oak tree, the different rooms spanning the branches. One of the higher branches had a garden, on the ground were some live stock.

        She carried him to a bed on the ground floor and laid him down. She made some more of the Liquid before making some soup. She brought both over to him.

        “Drink, this second dose is stronger, it should get the poison out of your system enough for you to live.” She held it to his lips.

        It took a few days for his voice to return but he got used to her routine. Every Morning the woman would tend to her animals before breakfast. She’d go into the forest till about lunch, return for lunch, then tend to her garden for the afternoon. She’d return and use fresh vegetables to make dinner.

        “Do you have a name?” She asked.

        “It is rude to ask someone their name without offering your own first.” Lotor countered.

        “Your pretty cheeky for some asshole I found dying in the forest.” She mumbled preparing dinner. “They call me Pidge around these parts.”

        “Pidge?”

        “Yep.” She popped the ‘P’ at the end. “The cat is called Green.”  As if on cue Green hopped onto Pidge’s shoulder. “Now, who the hell are you? And what were you doing in the forest?”

        “My name is Lotor.” He stated. “I was searching for the witch rumored to live in the forest, see if it was just a rumor.”

        “Well, I wish you luck on your search once you recover.” Pidge finished dinner and set the food in front of him.

 

        He recovered fairly quick and left the forest under Pidge’s super vision. Lotor returned to his kingdom and looked for accounts on the witch recently.

        All described her the same. A young woman with brown hair and honey colored eyes, with a cat as a pet.

        He connected the dots. Pidge and the witch he searched for were one and the same.

        But his original quest to just meet the witch had changed since meeting her. Now the Prince wanted her. He wanted her in his life every day.

        Lotor quickly ordered the capture of the witch, providing a map of the forest using his own memory.

       

        Soon Pidge was captured and held in the dungeon. She didn’t cry, didn’t even shed a tear, instead she held her head high until a guard came down claiming the Prince had a deal for her.

        Pidge glared as she was forced to kneel to Lotor. He smirked down at her, then forced her chin up to look at her.

        “Be my wife or burn at the stake.”

        “I chose to return to the earth that has granted me my powers.” She calmly stated.

        How could she have known that was the wrong answer?

        She waited for the guards to take her to be burned at the stake. Hoping Green would rescue her in time like she always did. Green waited for hours, outside in the court yard.     

        Then the cat heard the screams of her mistress. Begging for mercy. Green climbed the castle walls vines and found her mistress laying on the Prince’s bed, exposed to the world, bruises covering her body.  

        Lotor himself got redressed, looking satisfied with himself.

        “We’ll marry as soon as we find out you’re with child.” It was a statement, a threat. Pidge could only stare out the window.

        The Prince started preparing for a wedding, knowing it could happen at a moment notice. He would have the witch as his wife, wither she liked it or not.

        Lotor returned one day after dealing with his royal duties to find Pidge sleeping peacefully, Green in her lap.

        On the bed side table, he found unbloomed Juniberries. He called for a doctor, but it was too late. Pidge had already taken her own life.

        He buried her in the garden and planted the kingdoms most beautiful flowers on her grave.

        Rumor’s say to this day, should you go to the kingdom of Daibazaal’s garden you’ll find a brown tabby with Green eye’s guarding the magical flowers.


	7. The Prince and the Druid

       She was a druid, yet the daughter of one of his fathers toughest commanders, and so small.

       Lotor was surprised when she approached him, expecting her to curse him for defeating Sendak.

       “Can I help you?” She wasn’t dressed like a normal druid. She wore the cloak, but left the mask off, curly light lilac hair poked out from the hood as bolden eyes scanned him. Lotor was getting impatient. “If you have nothing to say, leave my presence.”

       “I just wanted to see our new emperor in person. I heard you were short for a Galra and got my hopes up that I’d finally find an adult shorter than myself.” She smiled at him. “I guess we’re in the same boat though, people under estimate us because our size.” With that she started to walk off.

       “Stop, you did not give me your name.”

       “You did not ask.” Lotor raised an eye brow at her tone, it was matter of fact, like it held no lies, no malice, only truth.

       “Go on, Tell me.”

       “I am Katina Pidgveta, Youngest child of Commander Sendak. Most call me Pidge.” She explained.

       “Why did a commander’s daughter become a druid?”  
       “Because I saw the death surrounding my brothers in the field.” She stated, her smile falling. “If there is a peaceful way to reach the goals of the Galra I would like to find it… That’s another reason I came to see you, to see if the rumors held true.”

       “Do they?”

       “No.” Lotor raised an eye brow. “I do not think your compassion makes you weak, rather I admire your choice to try and win over planets peacefully.”

       Lotor stared at her in silence, she was the first Galra to acknowledge him and his ideas. She was the first to agree they were set within logic and reason.

       “If that is all I will be returning to my work.”

       “Even with the witch gone?”

       “I assume you are referring to High Priestess Haggar, but yes, someone must continue the research.” Pidge walked off.

       Lotor did not see her again till she gave a report on her finding, Allura blinked seeing the druid approach their ship.

       “Princess Allura, Emperor Lotor.” Pidge called out, holopad in hand. They lowered their plat form. Allura noted, with a hint of jealousy, Lotor straighten up and turn his full attention to the druid. “I’ve studied all documentations of the Quintessence field.” She started. “I can no longer, with sound mind, encourage your journey there.”

       “What do you mean?” Allura asked. Pidge brought up multiple journal entries.

       “Thanks to you, Princess, I was able to look at not only the Galra’s exposed to the rift on Daibazaal, but Altean’s as well. Taking note of the time they arrived, at the rift I noticed a pattern. Their minds start to devolve, as though their addicts. The closer they worked to the rift the faster the individual became addicted.” She pulled up a couple more files, with high lighted text. “The worse case I found was of course the late Alchemist Honerva, but that was also due to exposer, and from what I can tell, driving herself to recklessly research didn’t come from nowhere.”

       “What could you have possibly found that I haven’t in years of research?” Lotor asked. Allura thought she should step between them.

       “Honerva had trouble conceiving.” Pidge stated flatly. “Well not exactly conceiving, but keeping a child to term. I have evidence after she managed to save the life of her pet, and she lost yet another child to miscarriage, she began experimenting on herself to see if she could save the life of even one child.” Both Royals interest increased as Pidge pulled up more files. “After hundreds of miscarriages, and heart breaks, it seemed she had given up, until she became pregnant with Emperor Lotor. It seems the pregnancy was rough, and they were at risk of losing him when she convinced Zarkon to take her into the rift, and the rest is history. The former Emperor became instantly addicted and destroyed all his allies.” Pidge looked over her files.

       “Thank you for this insight…” Allura trailed off realizing she didn’t know their druids name.

       “Pidge.”

       “Ah, thank you, Pidge.”

       “Is there anything else you had on your mind?” Lotor asked.

       “Well… It’s not important to the quintessence research, however there is something that continually bothered me reading Honerva’s journal and King Alfor’s recalling’s.”

       “And that is?”

       “Why did Zarkon and Kova come back from their death beds but Honerva did not? Even the timeline doesn’t match up with your birth sire. We are to believe Honerva died in the abyss, did not come back to life, and they managed to save yours, thanks to that very substance? Nothing adds up, based on all accounts Honerva should be alive in some compacity.”

       “I’ve been thinking the same thing… Pidge, do you think the High Priestess could have been Honerva?” Lotor wanted to scream at both woman.

       “Honestly? I think it could be a possibility. Haggar didn’t appear until after the rift incident. Her journals slowly disappear shortly before the emperor’s birth, and then pick back up again soon after? Not to mention Honerva’s cat is documented to have created a near instant bond with Haggar… And, before she left… High Priestess Haggar was acting odd. Staring off into space, mumbling to herself… Like she had remembered something. I even caught her looking over old news articles of the Emperor. Honestly it looked like a mother who was watching her son growing up from a distance.” Pidge rambled. “I wrote it off as interest in his strategies at the time.”

       “Is that all.”

       “Yes, sire.” Pidge bowed and walked off with a promise to send a set of the documents to both royals.

 

       Allura caught up with her later.

       “Pidge wasn’t it?”

       “Yes, how may I assist you today, Princess?”

       “This question is going to be odd and person, so please humor me.”

       “Alright…”

       “How do you feel about Lotor?” Allura asked blushing. Pidge blinked.

       “He seems very kind, I guess. I don’t talk to him much other than for work… By Galran standards he’s considered unattractive, but… I think he’s handsome. However, him and I could never… ‘be an item’ as your human friends say.”

       “Why do you think that?”

       “We’re in a diplomatic crisis with the coalition. He needs to marry someone like you.” Pidge explained. “Besides the two of your make an aesthetically pleasing couple to the eye.”

       “You are avoiding the question, what are you personal feelings.” Pidge frowned.

       “Most druids were loyal to Haggar, but due to his kindness, and our similarities in size compared to other Galra, I must admit I have a crush on him, and he is my main reason for staying. Then again most advanced species have a greed for what they cannot have. If you’re wondering if I am a rival for his heart; no, I have no intention on acting on my feelings.” Allura was taken aback by the short Galra’s honesty. As Pidge walked off Allura watched the cloak behind her sway, like a flowy dress.

      

       She set them up on a date, she knew their feelings were natural and had mutual interests, their compatibility went far past her own and Lotor’s. Allura sat Pidge down at the table.

       Instead of her druid uniform Allura instructed the girl to wear a shorter cloak and a plain dress. Pidge was also wearing a flower she made of tech. Lotor was wearing his more formal version of his armor.

       “You two need to talk about your feelings, Hunk made food, Lance chose music, and Keith and Shiro are blocking all exits!” Allura said leaving.

       Lotor blushed staring at Pidge.

       “Allura fells guilty, she knows you’ll chose to be with her for the diplomatic gain, and she knows my feelings toward you. Her guilt has caused her to set us up for a courting that will never happen.” Pidge stated. Lotor both loved and hated that the druid was always basing everything on facts.

       “Why wouldn’t we court?”  
       “Because you are the Emperor and I am a druid. Allura is a princess, and the leader of your greatest rival.” Pidge wasn’t even touching her food. “If this was a different reality, if our upbringing were different or if we had met earlier, I could easily see us as a couple, however at this point in time, as compatible as we are, you have responsibilities and I am not going to be the fool who gets in your way.”

       “What about my feelings?”

       “If they are truly that strong, I will leave.” Pidge stated.

       “You could be empress.”

       “But I won’t be.” She stood up ignoring the food. “Allura need not feel guilty for being the party that benefits from this arrangement.”

       “What if I don’t have feelings for her like that?”

       “Politics rarely have to do with feelings, Sire.”

 

       They didn’t talk much after that. Pidge kept up with her work, and Lotor worked with Allura on the ship. The Princess kept catching him glance in the druid’s direction with hurt in his eyes, but Pidge did her best to keep an emotional distance.

       It wouldn’t be till Allura and Lotor’s wedding that Allura would see the druid express her emotions.

       Allura had ripped her dress and was running to get it repaired when she passed Pidge’s privet rooms. While the Galra had been absent from the wedding Allura had thought nothing of it but seeing the tiny figure sobbing in the corner of the room broke her heart.

       She could see the heart break in her eyes. Allura also noted the packed cases and trunks.

       “Are you leaving?” Allura asked after a few minutes. Pidge bolted up and wiped her face, hiding behind her mask of indifference.

       “I apologize for what you just saw,” Pidge paused and cleared her throat. “But yes, I am leaving to study quintessence on Olkarian. I feel as though this is the best decision for everyone.”

       “When do you leave?”

       “Tonight.”

      

       Lotor had never regretting anything more than letting Pidge walk out of his life as a potential partner, but he knew her words were filled with knowledge, even if it broke both their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is a collection of Lotidge one-shots, they may not always end up together, for various reasons. This is a rare chapter in which, despite them both wanting the other, they cannot marry due to politics.


	8. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THank you MrTaco117 for making so many suggestions, more are on the way!

Pidge ran past the Galra guards, they narrowly dodged out of the way.

       Lotor barley caught her as she slammed into him.

       “Pidgeon, what’s wrong?” He assumed things had to be very wrong for her to interrupt him rebuilding his father’s empire bigger and better than it was before.

       “The baby kicked!” She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. “Feel that?!” Lotor concentrated, sure enough he felt something bump his hand from under her skin. Lotor blinked before his eyes bolted up to meet his wife’s.

“They kicked!”  
“They Kicked!”  
“Oh my god they kicked!”  
“I know!” Lotor picked her up and kissed her lips.

“We made life!”  
“We did!”

“Bless the Ancients!” Lotor cheered. The Galra around them clapped, and suddenly they remember they were alone in the room.

“Thank the Ancients!” Ezor chanted. Zethrid followed. Soon the entire room slowly started chanting blessings at them.

 

After a few more hours of work the couple returned to their room for the night. Lotor placed a hand on Pidge’s barley protruding stomach.

“A few more months and we’ll have a live child in our arms.” He mumble stupefied. Pidge giggled.

“Few more weeks and we’ll know the gender…”

“Which are you hoping for?” Lotor asked.

“Honestly? I don’t care, I just want a healthy child.”

“I agree.” His hand absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. She giggled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Her stomach grumbled. “You know how I could love you even more?”  
“Peanut butter and raisin covered pickles?” Pidge laughed at Lotor’s raised brow.

“Yes please.”

“I’ll never understand your cravings, my love.” Lotor joked.

“Love you anyways!” Pidge called after him as he left to grab the odd food.


End file.
